The Administrative Core provides essential infrastructure linking our member core and clinical trials development teams. It provides expert guidance and oversight to SWOG, develops and maintains our Operations Center organizational structure and policies, and supports an up-to-date set of Standard Operating Procedures that cover all aspects of the Network Group's activities. Administrative Core duties include: ? Establishing conditions for, maintaining records of, and monitoring SWOG institutional and individual membership; ? Operationalizing clinical and translational trial proposals and protocols, continuously searching for development process improvements ? Serious Adverse Event collection and monitoring, as well as patient safety reporting ? Quality assurance and onsite auditing ? Developing, conducting, and assessing training programs ? Tracking and adjudicating financial conflicts of interest ? Establishing, maintaining, and monitoring institutional and individual regulatory requirements ? Meetings management ? Group financial management ? Communications ? Publications and presentations management ? Contracting ? Legal support ? Administering tissue banking, including release of specimens ? Interacting with key members of the NCTN and other organizations The Administrative Core works seamlessly with other SWOG components which have different funding (e.g., our Statistical and Data Management Center), and it oversees SWOG interactions with a variety of NCTN and external components.